Great Galactic War
The Great Solar War was a major military confrontation between the United Nations of Earth, Sol Union, Greater Galaxian Empire and the Earthan Federation. Background The war stems from the ideology of universal manifest destiny practiced by the Greater Galaxian Empire. This universal manifest destiny was the idea that all corners of the universe should be under control of Galaxia to ensure peace, stability and order as programmed by the progenitors of Galaxia. The Sol System had long remained secret to Galaxia because after its discovery in 1946 they were kept secret by the Arthenians to prevent Galaxia from destroying mankind. By 2072 though, the Voyager-2 probe launched by humans in the 1970s was discovered by a Galaxian probe and Humanity's existence was discovered. War The Galaxian Empire reactivated its colonization force that long laid dormant to quickly subdue the Sol System. Galaxia planned to take the major inhabited planets of Sol to quickly subdue most of the Human population and prevent major retaliation. Galaxia began the invasion with Pluto which lasted a mere day as Pluto had no where near the amount of defenses to put up a response. The cut in communications with Pluto was immediately noticed by the rest of the planets of Sol, specifically Earth and Jupiter who both sent task forces to investigate what had happened. Before either task force could reach Pluto they intercepted each other and entered a stand-off. To prevent an all out conflict at such a tense time Earthan president Mahen ordered the Earthan task force to let the Jovian ships continue on and simply observe them. Once the Jovian ships reached Pluto they were quickly attacked and destroyed, the Earthan ships thinking the Jovian ships had discovered that they were being monitored and switched signals turned around and returned to Earth. Jupiter kept their ships' fate secret and Earth requested an emergency Sol Union assembly to respond to what it assumed was a Jovian attack on a neutral planet. Before the assembly was held, Galaxia began its invasion of Neptune, once again taking the planet quickly because it had no way to effectively respond like Pluto. Unlike Pluto though, Neptune was a major trading port so merchant ships from both Mars and Saturn managed to escape and return to their homeworlds warning of an incredibly advanced force decimating Neptune within a day. Sol Union Assembly At the Sol Union Assembly Earth accused Jupiter of preparing an invasion of STO assests using the Jovian task force to Pluto as evidence. Jupiter responded by finally revealing the destruction of the task force accusing Earth of attacking its forces. The assembly ended without resolution other than an agreement to send a Sol Union task force to Pluto and Neptune to investigate the claims of the merchant ships. CSP and STO conflict The 2080 Summer Olympics in Orlando were marred by a terrorist attack meant to kill the Executive Council of the United Nations. The attack was repelled but it destroyed much of the Olympic park and killed hundreds. It was soon discovered the attack was perpetrated by Venus and almost immediately Earth declared war on Venus. The Earthan action was supported by Mars who joined Earth on its bombing runs of Venus. Jupiter then suddenly attacked Earth alongside Uranus because of the CSP alliance between the three worlds and quickly the possibility of nuclear exchange became clear. Before it could escalate however Uranus was attacked by Galaxia, Jupiter quickly turned its forces around and attempted to assist Uranus leaving Venus alone. Before Jupiter's forces could reach Uranus however it itself was attacked and invaded. Uranus fell quickly but Jupiter managed to actually respond on account of its tremendous military. Even then, Jaroff was severely damaged and the Jovian government was forced to evacuate and enter exile on one of its moons. With no way to contact Venus or any other planet, Jupiter was cut off from the Inner Sol System and had to fend for itself. Conflict reaches Earth With the sudden withdrawal and dissapearence of all Jovian and Uranusian forces, Venus was forced into a defensive position. Earth itself however was shocked by the sudden communication loss with Jupiter and when Jovian representatives at the Sol Union could not contact Jaroff, Earth realized this force attacking the planets was not the CSP. Earth withdrew from Venus effectively ending the war and began discussing with its allies on how to respond to these developments. On November 25th, 2080 however, the war finally reached Earth. By now Galaxia's colonization force had sent their information to Galaxia itself and Galaxia quickly realized Earth was the economic and political hegemon of the Sol System. Its downfall would spell the end for the Sol System's anticipated resistance. So Mars was skipped and a fullout attack upon Earth to disable its government and paralyze it was ordered. Without warning Tokyo was rocked by several tremendous explosions Category:Wars